


In few years

by SeeASweetSmile



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Relationship Advice, pidgance, plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeASweetSmile/pseuds/SeeASweetSmile
Summary: Lance just came to see Pidge for advice about the girls. He did not expect the subject to take a much more serious turn.





	In few years

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there !  
> Here my first plance fic I wrote there's one year later ! I'm still proud of it tbh :3  
> Hope you'll enjoy it ! :D

When Lance had come to see Pidge in her hangar to ask her for advice on the girls, he didn’t expect to see his hopes smeared by the impassive attitude of the Green Paladin.  
  
Sitting cross-legged on her chair, a screwdriver in hand, she was focused on the small machine she was making. There were bolts, pieces of junk and other electronic components all over her desk. Well understood, despite her occupation, she remained attentive to what Lance said.  
  
He also sat next to Pidge, on the second chair available, he exposed at her his problem ; the girls from the planets he saved were happy to take pictures with him, but as soon as he wanted to share a private moment with them or he flirted, the girls would laugh and go away, not missing thank him for his help. He was however confident about his qualities and his physique, and didn’t see what was wrong. He had even tried a less direct, gentler and more serious approach but the girl had completely refused his advances. 

What was he doing wrong ? Would that be the ears that would be problematic ? Allura had said that she found his ears hideous, the first time they met, so maybe all the aliens were the same ? That they also thought that human ears were ugly ? 

“Do you think I should do surgery and change my ears… ?” Wondered Lance, touching the end of one of her ears. "Like, more pointed like the Alteans ? Or maybe more horny ?”  
  
“I think the problem is not your ears, your ridiculous flirtation or your idiotic airs,” Pidge enumerated under the protests of the cuban. “For me, the problem is what will happen next.” 

“Next ?” Repeated Lance, blinking.  
  
"Yeah. Think about it. Assuming that you really find a girlfriend and that it works between you, how are you going to communicate once you get back to Earth ?”  
  
“Easy : you could make us phones, so we’ll talk to you from a distance.”  
  
“And after ? When will the calls not be enough ? What would you like to see ?”  
  
“We can see each other if you program a camera on the phone.”  
  
“I didn’t talk about that. I meant, physically ? When would you like to touch ? Do you hug or kiss ?” She questioned, crossing Lance’s gaze for a moment.

At that moment, the Cuban couldn’t help but blush instinctively under the two golden orbs of his friend. Eyes that make you feel so stupid that it was disturbing. She quickly turned her attention to her machine and Lance let out a breath that he did not know he was holding, relieved. The Green Paladin swapped her screwdriver for a small green card, which she inserted into the box. A small "click” was heard, a sign that the card was secure, and a brief, satisfied smile passed over Pidge’s lips. She went back to work without another word, and Lance clenched his fists on his lap before answering to her.

“I… I’d take a space shuttle or something.” He stammered, disconcerted.

"Fine, and assuming you get it, it’ll take you months -even years, to join her.”  
  
“Not if you can program a boost on the ship.” He retorted quickly, his finger up.  
  
"A boost that has a chance in two to blow up your shuttle. Do you remember the incident that Keith and Allura had ?” She asked, inspecting the inside of her camera, her eyes hard shut.  
  
"I… That’s right, you’re right,” He admitted, lowering his eyes. “But I would be willing to take the risk.“  
  
"If it ever happened, you will take even less time to get to your planet. You’ll be old, probably with one foot in the grave when you reach the planet.”  
  
“Love has no age.” He whispered, unconvinced by his own words. 

"Maybe, yes. But imagine that once on her planet, she didn’t wait for you. That she found someone else. And that she even founded a family, for example. Are you still going to ask her to leave everything to be with you ?” Questioned Pidge leaving her machine eyes to look through her glasses that fell on her nose.  
  
"What ?! I-… No, of course not …!” He mumbled, dismayed by her assumptions.  
  
"So are you going to turn around, your heart in a thousand pieces in your hands ? Find another alien on her planet to make up for her lack ?” Chained the hacker of the group by raising her glasses on the bridge of nose.  
  
"I-I do not know, okay ?!” He said, frowning, locked in his entrenchments. "Since you are so clever, tell me what to do, Mademoiselle I-know-all !” 

Raising his head, he saw Pidge inhale deeply and put her screwdriver a second time on the worktop in a “glong” sound. She finally turned her head towards Lance and looked at him seriously. They stared at each other in silence for two ticks, until the Green Paladin finally spoke.

“Stop running after the aliens and find a girl you can reach. A girl from your own planet. The aliens that you are courting certainly think that it’s better not to mix the tea towels and towels. They doesn’t want to be with a partner that will be impossible for them to see regularly. It would be far too complicated and painful. So the simplest and most logical choice is to stay with one’s people.” Explained Pidge, before shrugging and swiveling in front of her desk. "But well, it’s just my opinion.” 

She went back to work in silence to allow Lance time to think about what she had just said. The Cuban, meanwhile, stared distantly at Pidge’s hands who began to tinker with the materials on her work plan. He ends up swallowing and shamefully lowering his eyes on his lap.  
  
He had never thought about it so far. For him, all that mattered was simply spending time with pretty girls and being adored by the girl. And if he had a girlfriend, he didn’t know if the relationship would last. Probably as long as the Universe needed Voltron… But he was still too young and too focused on the present to think about the future with a big F. Especially a future with an alien. 

Lance knew that Pidge was not wrong. He knew it perfectly, but… to hear her thwarted all these solutions and to break his hopes at the same time, as if nothing was going on, he was beating his stomach. Despite the pain, he could not totally blame his friend. She was right all the way, he sighed inwardly, dropping his shoulders.  
  
The alien’s girls that he was wishing didn’t want a relationship at a distance… Even his older sisters, when the conversation of love affairs fell on the carpet, had told him one day : “Avoid relationships at a distance like the plague, Lance. Especially long distances. They never stay on the road for a long time.”. 

Lance sighed a second time while sinking into the back of his seat, practically seated on his back, legs outstretched all their long, and rested his forearms on the armrests. It was then that his name pronounced by Pidge’s voice reached his ears and made him raise his head. Intrigued by her slight contrite smile and her two golden orbs in which a guilty look was reflected, the young man raised his eyebrows as a silent question. 

“I’m sorry. I went too far, didn’t I ?” She asked calmly.  
  
The Blue Paladin straightened up as if he had been screwed on springs, surprised at the excuses she had just let go.  
  
"What ? No ! I-… no… No, that’s fine.” He answered, hesitating, before running a hand through his short hair. "I mean, you’re the brain of the team. And if there is one person who can logically reason with this kind of little details, it’s you, Pidge. That’s why I came to see you. Well, basically, I just wanted some advice. Not a lecture.” He joked, shrugging his shoulders in a sad little smile.  
  
Pidge grimaced and slowly turned her little machine between her palms, as if to find something to do with her hands, before answering, her gaze dropped on her metal block. 

"I tend to dissect things too much. And to go to the bottom of my reasoning without taking into account the feelings of others.” She explained before looking at him for a moment. "I should’t have pushed you to the limit. ”  
  
“Even if it sucks a blow, in the end, you’re right. Remote relationships, especially between planets, are very unlikely to survive.” He recognized before sighing theatrically, crossing his arms behind his head. "I have only to wait to go back to Earth and find myself a cute little earthen, in this case…! ”  
  
A mocking smile stretched on Pidge’s lips, who couldn’t help but lightly slapping Lance’s leg with her foot to get his attention. 

“It’s not win. I wish you all the luck of the Universe to find someone who can support you.”

Lance chuckled in a “Hey !” before cuddling his foot back into the chair of the Green Paladin, who swiveled toward him. Seeing the teasing smile and the two golden orbs laughing at Pidge toward him, the Cuban felt himself crinkling from head to foot, ignoring the beating that his heart had missed, and spoke to defend himself, pointing at her.

"We’ll see when we get back to Earth.”

“I caaaan’t wait …!” The girl sarcastically retorted as she leaned close to him, a grin on her face.

"In a few months or in a few years, you’ll laugh less, Pidge.” Ensure Lance in a wink. 

The hacker of the group brought her arm to her belly while her hand still held her little machine, and tilted her head to the side while another malicious smile stretched her lips, sign that she had just thought of something. And the sass of the Green Paladin didn’t delay.

"Heh, and if all your attempts fail with the girls, maybe you will make me feel pity enough that I may agree to go out with you ?” The young girl joked.

A laugh and a heat bubbled into Lance’s chest, which could only answer a simple "Oh ?”, disconcerted again by Pidge’s words, before bending over to the side of his chair, leaning against one of his armrests.

"I caaaan’t wait…!” Repeated Lance with a playful smile, not paying attention to the heat that spread to his ears at the thought of having Pidge as a girlfriend.


End file.
